Smoke
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Kakashi discovers something he's not happy about. Okay now you see yaoi
1. Discovery

**Moonwolf: **sooo….I have a new story and right now its just a one shoot but I'm thinking of writing more if someone wants to read what happens more.

**Naruto: **you made me a smoker O.o

**Moonwolf**: so? I'm one to

**Naruto**:…. You see get my point

**I know now**

Kakashi hadn't really believed it when he smelled it in the air. No one he knew in Tazuna house smoked…right? He sniffed the air lightly, just to make sure before followed the trail, up the stairs, past the bedrooms and out onto the roof of the building, expecting, almost hoping that it was only Tazuna out on the roof, trying to calm himself after the whole incident with Zabuza, Haku and Gato.

But his hope was in vain.

The moment he stepped out he noticed the orange jacket even through the dark night and the light foam of smoke rising from the person sitting with his knees pulled up to match the height of his chin on the uneven roof. Naruto…his student Naruto was smoking. Where had he gotten the pack from? Why? And most of all how come Kakashi hadn't noticed before as he saw Naruto take a deep breath of the cigarette, showing he had done this before as he did not cough.

The light from the end of the cigarette illuminated his face, shadowing it and making him suddenly seem so much older then the twelve year old boy he was suppose to be. Was shadowy looking person really his favourite bouncy happy-go-lucky student? Naruto shifted slightly as he rested his hands on his knees, the cig between two fingers and looked up at the sky "I know your there Kakashi-sensei…" Kakashi was startled but choose not to say anything about that as he walked over to the blond and sat down beside his hunched form, hanging his legs over the edge.

He stared at the boy, taking a closer note of him now that he was closer, seeing the tired look and lines on his face that no one noticed in the sun light. Naruto slowly took a new pull from the nicotine stick "how did yo…" Naruto waved his hand, one still resting on his knee "smelled you…not that hard you know with your cologne even if its discrete" he muttered. Kakashi blinked his one eye, last time he used cologne had been when he woke up from being knocked out by Zabuza…could the blond really still smell it!?

He ruffled his own fluffy hair and sighed "sooo…" he said slowly and Naruto hummed "…you smoke" he finished lamely. Naruto nodded and Kakashi frowned at him "for how long?" he murmured "…four years now I think" the copy-nin startled somewhat. Four years and no one found out? Tried to stop him? "how you get the smoke?" he asked and Naruto shrugged "hengs works very good…and no one really cares if the demon of Konoha gets lung cancer, especially in the shadier parts of Konoha" he murmured softly, starting at the star filled sky.

Under his mask Kakashi's mouth was hanging slightly open then he suddenly grabbed Naruto's upper arm harshly, pulling the younger boy into his side as his other hand grabbed his chin to direct the blue eyes to his one. Startled blue eyes stared into his "you don't think of yourself as that?" he whispered roughly. Naruto blinked and tried to pull away "why do you care what I think?" he asked.

Kakashi's eye widen before narrowing "why I care?…you aren't that stupid Naruto" he hissed out, Naruto glared lightly at him "oh splendid….care to educate me then oh mighty sensei?" he spat out and Kakashi growled "I care because I love you little idiot!" it was almost a shout.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he stared at his sensei, the cigarette falling down from lip fingers to roll against the roof and down into the water. His mouth hang slightly open as the moon spilled over both his features and the silver nin before him "y-y-you…" he stammered and Kakashi sighed and let go of his chin and pulling the boy into his lap "yeah…I" he sighed again. Naruto blinked confused to himself as Kakashi had him in a tight hold, rubbing his sides lightly. It made Naruto feel dozy "why are you out here?" Kakashi's voice rumbled lightly, sending Naruto farther into a daze as the hours of not sleeping was catching in on him "thinking…"

Kakashi gently moved the boy until his back rested against the jounin's chest and his head against his shoulder "about?" he murmured, stroking his hair gently. Naruto tilted his head into the unusually gentle touch that was directed at him "Zabuza…Haku, they didn't need to die" he slurred somewhat. Kakashi sighed, he should have known "sometime…things happen that shouldn't and life isn't fair, even less fair for shinobi's like them" with them he meant missing nin's, those who couldn't stay because they were different or had a blood limit.

Naruto nodded slightly "and like me…" the Jinchuuriki said softly as loving hands held him and stroked his hair. Kakashi didn't answer, knowing it was the truth, he choose instead to start humming softly as he rocked the young boy in his embrace.

Naruto protested sleepily "don't….I no wanna…sleep" Kakashi just hushed him as he buried his covered nose in the blond tresses. Naruto soon enough fell into the arms of Morpheus, leaving only his sensei awake in the whole house.

Kakashi sighed, today he had seen Naruto in a whole new light…and he hadn't liked what he saw. He had seen a tired, withdrawn, angst warrior that was actually a teen in body but old in his mind. Why hadn't anyone seen this? That chuunin instructor? The Hokage?…he?

He gently rummaged Naruto's pockets, being careful of waking the boy in his arms and gently bought out a deep red brand. He remembered Asuma and the Hokage arguing about this brand, the fellow jounin saying it wasn't that harmful until the old man showed him a photo of his lungs from the inside. He shuddered as he remembered the blackened lungs on the inside. This was not healthy… this was going to kill Naruto but he couldn't just throw it away…could he?

He stared at the pack and back at Naruto. If he threw it Naruto would be safe for a little while…but on the other hand Naruto would be annoyed with him and when he came back to Konoha he would just get a new one. He sighed and laid it back before resting his head against the blonds. What was he suppose to do? Should he, Hatake Kakashi, tell someone? And if so, who?

His arms around Naruto tighten as he thought things over, he had understood even the first day he meet Naruto that there was more to him then just the idiot that the blond portrayed. It was something about the eyes that always seemed alert that had showed him that. The way they seemed to take in every detail and file it into the back of Naruto's mind for later use and just for a brief second he had seen a calculating look in those eyes he had come to adore when his introduction was done.

Today had just given him the proof he needed to confirm his belief.

And now he had a student he would have to work with twice as hard as the others even thought he begged himself to stay away. Naruto was still so young but he also needed someone to care for him, to know that there was someone he could run to now, regardless of what the hour was or what the problem was "I'll be here Naruto… just open up for me and you see" he whispered softly into the blond hair.

The masked man manoeuvred the boy in his arms until he could stand up with Naruto in his arms, bridle style. It was cold and he couldn't let the boy sleep out on the roof…he might fall of. He moved inside the house, heading for the room Sasuke and Naruto shared together, knowing that Sasuke would not wake up. The avenger was still tired from what Haku had done to him and the awakening of his sharingan.

He gently put Naruto down on his bed on the other side of the room and then pulled of his shoes and jacket, hesitating lightly before pulling of his pants to and covering the fox boy up. He folded the orange clothes together and put them on a chair near the bed before turning back to the blond. He was sleeping deeply still, his chest moving slowly up and down as he took deep breath's. Kakashi noted that he was completely silent and still, which he had never seen before. Last time the blond shared a tent with someone he had been moving all over the place.

Kakashi sighed and fondly stroked the golden hair away from the tanned face, it was just another oddity from the Uzumaki he guessed "…sleep well Naruto… your in for a bumpy ride" he muttered. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked back to his own room, thinking about how he would help Naruto…perhaps he could ask Asuma for advice?

Kakashi stood in the window thinking, staring as the sky got brighter and trying to find out what to do. He was fumbling through the smoke…

**AN**: so? What ya think, want another chapter or to make this a full blown story? R&R


	2. Helping out

**Moonwolf: ** need coffee ((moans out))

**Naruto: **you getting tired

**Moonwolf**: kind of…but I'm to damn happy about it being colder in the air and the fact that I just have to mow the lane one more time before dad stops asking

**Naruto:** well… good for you

* * *

**Helping out**

Naruto was no longer sure what to do. It had been three weeks since the mission to wave and he had gone through 5 packs of smoke already, just because of the of his jounin instructor. Kakashi had just randomly been popping in on him, inviting him out for food (the silver scarecrow had quickly learned that Naruto did not just consume ramen) or for other small things. It was really quite odd and it stressed Naruto out! And then there was Kakashi's confession…

Naruto sighed and grabbed for his pack only to glare up as the pack was snatched right in front of his hand "Kakashi-sensei…give that back" he growled out softly. Kakashi just chuckled and threw the red pack from hand to hand, Naruto's blue eyes trained on it like a doggy after a bone. It made Kakashi's heart twitch at the almost desperate look in the boys eye "oh come on Naruto…I was thinking of taking you with me and…" Naruto cut him of "no! enough of this!"

Kakashi blinked as Naruto's shoulders slumped "…just stop…please just stop" shards were cutting into Naruto's heart. Kakashi knelt down so he was at eye level with Naruto "stop what Naruto?" he asked as Naruto clenched his eyes shut "acting like you care…" he whispered brokenly.

Kakashi reeled back, his eye wide as he stared at the boy "w-what?" he mumbled out chocked. Naruto's shoulders shuddered "you don't care…no one cares about me…their not suppose to care" Kakashi shook his head and grabbed the boy into a embrace "perhaps not…" Naruto twitched in the jounin's arms. He was right! This was just a game but then Kakashi spoke up again "perhaps not…but I care anyway, I care so much it hurts me deep in my soul but every time I see you smile, a true one and not that fake one…" The jounin cupped his tanned boys cheek.

Naruto stared into his one eye before raising it too revile the sharingan eye, staring into both sincere eyes "yes?…what then?" he whispered out questioning. Kakashi's mask shifted into a smile "then my heart feels like its flying and leaving me on cloud nine…my brain stops working and I feel like giving you the moon on a chain…just to see if it make you smile like that again, just for me" tears were still brimming in blue eyes. Kakashi gently stroked his eyes to make the tears go away.

He slowly reached down and took one of the smaller hands, placing it on the hem of his mask and hooking one of the fingers under the blue cloth. Naruto's eyes went wide, his eyes asking and Kakashi answered as he wanted "go ahead…" shaking fingers slowly pulled it down and Kakashi held his breath.

**Time skip (**XD you guys didn't think I let you have something this soon?)

Kakashi was humming cheerfully to himself as he walked into the chuunin exam meeting with the Hokage, feeling happier then in years. It had been a week since his talk with Naruto that had gone so splendid. He almost started to laugh as he remembered what had happened "you look cheerful Hatake for being a late bastard" Anko smirked at him "get laid or something?" the Hokage started to scold her.

Kakashi just chuckled at her "no Anko… I did not get laid" he lent against a wall as the Hokage started to speak to them, watching as Kurenai and Asuma set their team up for the chuunin exam, then it was his turn. He stepped up " I, Hatake Kakashi nom…" he dident get farther as the office door banged open and a red blur dived for him, somehow managing to pin him down on his back.

It was Naruto, dressed in a baggy cargo black pants and a red wife beater, sitting on his chest huffing as he glared down at him "where are they Hatake! Where the hell have you hidden them?" he growled out. Kakashi blinked somewhat dazed up at the boy, taking in the full detail of how he looked, his hair not gelled up into the normal spikes, causing his blond hair to fall softly down to his shoulders with just a few sticking out in the back and add that red flush that came from running. Oh yummy.

Kakashi chuckled "I have no idea what your talking about Naruto" he smirked. The blond snorted and started to search his vest pockets, muttering about stealing jounin's that needed lessons. The blond seemed oblivious to the rest of the room but Kakashi was very aware….and very amused. Iruka finally got out of his daze "Naruto what are you doing!?" he shouted. Naruto's head snapped to him with wide eyes before looking down on Kakashi with narrowed eyes "…you did this on purpose…didn't you" he accused and Kakashi smirked. He hadn't really but this result was very amusing.

Naruto grumbled and stood up "don't think this over Kakashi…I don't care if you're my sensei, I'll hit you so hard that you wish for a Iwa nin to come along while your helpless" he hissed out before leaving without looking at anyone. Kakashi snickered to himself as he stood up, brushing of his clothes and picking his book up that he lost when Naruto tackled him. He looked up at the still shocked but coming back fellow nins "what you do Kakashi? Steal his ramen tickets?" Asuma asked with a unlit smoke perched on his lips.

Kakashi closed his eyes, the guess was not even close but he couldn't let them know that as he turned his eye into the normal smile "oh don't worry about it Asuma, its of no concern" for you, he added in his mind. Iruka glared at him "no I want to know what could make Naruto react like that!" beside him, Genma snorted "who cares…did you see how he looked? Talk about hot st…" his words died in his throat as two death glares aimed at him. Iruka and Kakashi didn't want to hear the end of it as Iruka was the brother/father figure and Kakashi… well that was more questionable. Genma cleared his throat nervously as Iruka inched closer "what were you going to say?" he hissed out, his normally warm brown eyes bearing a gleam of danger.

Genma did the best thing he could, he covered his ass "nothing! Nothing Iruka. I did not say a word" he squeaked out. Iruka nodded "that's what I thought" he said. Kakashi smirked, it seemed almost everyone feared Iruka's wrath, he turned back to the Hokage who was watching all of this both bemused and amused "Hokage-sama, I, Hatake Kakashi nominated team seven for the chuunin exam" he smirked.

Iruka instantly started yelling at him. Ah yes, the vows of a mother hen….how fun.

**After meeting**

Kakashi slowly rubbed his ear, sticking a finger inside it to clear it out. He was sure Iruka would yell his ear out…either that or scream his voice box out. He was sure he preferred the last one just for a few moments of peace and quite. As he walked down the hall ways to get out, a hand grabbed him from a door and tugged him inside with a strong pull of a small hand. Kakashi smirked to himself as he knew who it was "hello Naruto" he said casually as the blond reaching up to his torso glared at him, his beautiful eyes narrowed at him.

Naruto hissed and pushed him against the door and Kakashi let the boy pin him there "out with it…were are they Kakashi" he snarled. Kakashi smirked and cupped the boys face "hidden… and you cant find them" Naruto hissed in frustration but calmed slightly as Kakashi started to rub his cheeks. He lent against the hands and the warm chest "I want them, I need them…please Kakashi, I cant think without them" he murmured. The silver haired jounin sighed pulled down his mask, leaning down to kiss both lined cheeks "yes you can… and no you don't…" he said, leaning his forehead against the youngsters.

Naruto whimpered "I do… please Kakashi j-just one?" he whispered desperately. Kakashi stroked his larger hands up and down Naruto's sides "no…if I give you one then you want another and Naruto…I cant lose you to something as stupid as lung cancer" Naruto closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck "you know it doesn't effect me…Kyuubi ya know" he whispered.

Kakashi snorted "so you keep telling me but I don't belive you…look Naruto just let me help you alright?" he almost pleaded. Naruto sighed "I-I don't know…" he got out, sounding tired "please Naruto, I love you to much to lose you to something stupid" he brushed the soft hair away. Naruto furrowed his browns before nodding "alright…but I'm doing this just because I care about you…cant have you going really gray now can we" he smirked slightly.

Kakashi chuckled as he kissed Naruto all over his face before pressing a soft butterfly kiss to his lips "that's all I'm asking from you for now" he whispered.

* * *

**AN**: second chapter ppl! If I get over 15 reviews I may be convinced to continue R&R


	3. Uhoh

**Moonwolf:**Third chapter...hope ya all like

* * *

**_Uh-oh..._**

Twitch, twitch, twitch. Kakashi glanced over his book as he noticed it. Twitch, twitch, twitch. Just how Naruto's left leg kept twitching at every turn, feeling the loss of the nicotine sticks that Kakashi had taken away from him. Kakashi could also see that the boy was ready to break and beg a cigarette of him…but of course he wouldn't be getting it, even if Naruto needed to calm down. Kakashi sighed and stood up, putting the book he had been reading away as he called his meditating students over, or atleast they had been trying to meditated… "alright kids… its over for the day, you can all run of home now and do whatever you want to on the free time, Naruto stay behind" he watched as Sasuke left grumbeling with his hands in his pockets. Sakura trailed behind him, ever the adoring fan as she asked him on dates.

Kakashi kept a close eye on them and nodded more to himself when they were gone, happy to finally have Naruto alone. Naruto to was happy that his team mates were gone as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist and rested his head against the strong chest "…I'm tired…" he muttered. Kakashi chuckled and snaked his arms around the blonds shoulders "really? With all the twitching you did I thought you were hyper" he smirked. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and burrowed closer to the warmth "is team seven to participate in the chuunin exam?" he asked softly.

Kakashi stroked the base of Naruto's neck with his gloved hands "mmm I'm not telling you…. You'll just have to wait like the other's Naru-chan" he smirked at the pouty face he was presented with. Naruto whined softly "come on Kakashi…" he needled and the jounin chuckled "no…but perhaps…I can be …'convinced' to tell you" Naruto stared up at him, flushing lightly "c-convince you…" he stuttered out as Kakashi pressed him against a three trunk, pinning the small blond "…I could do that" he muttered.

Kakashi smiled as tan hands hocked its fingers under his mask and pulled it down slowly, his smile widening as Naruto stared at his face slightly amazed "stunned by my looks Naruto?" he asked, his voice gaining a deeper tone. Naruto chose not to answer as he gently let his hands brush over the pale face in front of him. Strong cheekbones, artfully crafted nose and pink tine lips that were perfect for him. His thumb brushed those tempting bows but he squeaked as Kakashi opened his mouth and his thumb slipped inside the hot mouth. Kakashi smirked lightly around the appendage as he sucked on it lightly, enjoying the now dazy look the blond was sporting.

He nipped at the finger before letting it go "hmm what a appetizer" he smirked at the blushing Naruto, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pulled the blond into a better position "but I think I'm ready for the main course now" he chuckled before covering Naruto's plump lips with his own, Naruto's own arms wrapping around his shoulders as he did.

Naruto gave a small mewl as Kakashi worked over his magic over his lips, slowly but surly taking away all the blonds will and leaving him completely pudding in the copy nin's arms. Kakashi on the other hand had to keep a tight hold on the blond as he went limbless but he didn't mind as the blonds body rubbed against his. Kakashi moved one hand from Naruto's waist and up into the blond spikes, tilting Naruto's head so he could deepen the kiss even more as his fingers stole their way under his jumpsuit and shirt, gently rubbing tan skin.

Kakashi pulled away slowly after a minute or two, smiling deeply as he flickered his tongue over his lips to catch Naruto's taste on his lips "well…" he continued rubbing the soft skin under his fingertips as he moved his hands out of Naruto's blond hair. The blond was still boneless against the three and Kakashi but managed to quirk his lips up at the older male "did that convince you?" he asked slightly breathless. Kakashi laughed "well you didn't really do anything…" he teased but quieted Naruto before he could protest "but I was convinced…yes, team seven is in on the chuunin exam" he smiled.

Naruto made a whooping sound and would have started to jump around if it wasn't for Kakashi pinning him to the three. He looked up at him with wide eyes "umm Kakashi-sensei…could you please let me go?" he asked. Kakashi smirked "I could…but I'm not going to, I have more interesting thing's to do with you" he squeezed Naruto butt, causing the boy to gasp before he transported both of them out the training area, leaving it seemingly abandon.

Or it world have been if it wasn't for one dark haired avenger who jumped down from a three. Uchiha Sasuke was fuming, no he was totally enraged as he stared on the spot where his sensei and his team mate were…_making out!_ that should have been him. He growled in his own mind, he had liked Naruto longer then anyone even if he was a bastard to the blond, he still was the one to like him the longest… okay except Hinata maybe but that was beside the point!

He glared into air, the image of Kakashi and Naruto dancing over his eyes again and again and again. NO! This was not how it was suppose to go, Naruto was suppose to be placed on Sasuke's team and be amazed by the dark boys skills and then Sasuke was going to seduce him, making the blond submit to him! And then this happens!? Naruto and Kakashi-sensei… wait a second…sensei? Sasuke's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, was even teacher student relationships allowed?

A evil smirk twisted itself over Sasuke's lips as he started to plot. Naruto would be his!

Naruto hit the bed with a dull thump but he didn't care as Kakashi covered his lips with his own, flickering a tongue over them gently. Naruto gave a soft mewl but blinked confused as Kakashi pulled away and laid beside the blond, stroking his hair gently "hey…I want kisses" Naruto pouted, prompting Kakashi to laugh "oh I guess you do…I on the other hand want this…" he said as he drew the boy closer to his own large frame.

Naruto whine a little in the beginning but soon enough settled against Kakashi as the older male stroked along his spine gently, having discarded Naruto's jumpsuit jacket before he pushed the boy on the bed. Kakashi smiled as Naruto growled and tugged down the zipper on his vest "cant cuddle you with that thing on" was all the blond muttered out. Kakashi caught Naruto's whiskered cheek in his hand and stroked it "you are precious…" he whispered softly, feeling satisfied as a red blush took over Naruto's cheek. He sat up and shrugged the vest of before laying back down, Naruto instantly burrowing closer to him.

It was good that Kakashi was a cuddler…as starved as Naruto was for human contact of a good kind "how you feel about the chuunin exam?" he questioned quietly. Naruto tucked his head under Kakashi's chin with a small hum "okay I guess…it's a good opportunity to show of…" Kakashi tugged of his gloves and then ran one hand under Naruto's shirt, tracing his spine "show of?…you mean showing your true colours little smoker" he chuckled.

Naruto laughed slightly as he felt goose bumps appear on his skin, Kakashi's hands were cold! "in a way yes… I'm tired of always been called a dobe…I'm not you know" Naruto sighed as Kakashi rubbed the bumps of his spine. The copy nin pressed a kiss on the crown of the blond head "I know Naruto…don't you worry about that" he chuckled softly, the rumbeling going through his chest and into Naruto's body. It tickled slightly in his own chest. "your just slightly oblivious…but nothing wrong with that" Naruto reached one hand under his own shirt and caught Kakashi's hand, tugging it in front of them and comparing their hands.

Kakashi to stared, his own hand was big, pale, a few scars here and there and with long fingers to set it all of. Naruto's was smaller, almost dainty, tan and scarless thanks to Kyuubi "neh…our hands are really different…" Naruto murmured, stretching his fingers out to try to reach the top of his. Needless to say it failed "we are… but that's the beauty of it" he lanced his fingers with the younger one, holding firmly but tightly "different is good" he said firmly.

Naruto hummed before a miscius look entered his eyes "really now…dose that mean I should hock up with Sasuke?" he asked innocently. Kakashi chocked on his own saliva before pinning the now laughing boy underneath him "you little…." Kakashi grumbled out. Naruto only smiled up at him and winked "you set yourself up Kashi" Kakashi smirked "yeah…and you set yourself up for this!" he started to tickle Naruto, his ungloved hands quickly finding the sensitive spots on Naruto's side "revenge!" Kakashi snickered out. Really at times Kakashi was truly the one who acted the most childish of the two….and Naruto would have it no other way as tears of laughter slid down his cheeks, forgetting about the cigarettes for the time being.


	4. Hot

**Moonwolf:** finally damn it, I finally got out a few new chapters…anyone miss me? XD probably not

This chapter is dedicated to Naruto's birthday! Congrats Naruto.

**Naruto: **yay! Go me

* * *

**Hot**

Naruto was fidgeting beside Sakura, trying to stay calm as first the Hokage then the reefer explained the true reason behind the chuunin exam…like he didn't know. But that wasn't what had him fidget…nooo…what had him moving around like he had ants in his pants was…IT WAS TO HOT!

Since Naruto stopped smoking the chakra that had been in use for four years to prevent the smoking from harming him went ballistics and was now wrecking havoc on Naruto's body. He did NOT want to think about what happened last week. Kakashi was lucky he was good with knots.

Naruto pulled on the collar of his jacket as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple, cursing whatever deity that had insured that his clothes was this hot. Wasn't it enough that it was totally orange? Not that Naruto minded a little orange but hello! Anyone heard about the living breathing bull side? His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto grumbled internally.

--

Behind his mask Kakashi was grinning like a loon as he watched Naruto fidget down among the others contesters, obviously not having the best of time "hey Kakashi, I think one of your students are sick" Asuma mused. Kakashi let lose a quiet snicker "oh no…he's not sick, that's something else" he really had to fight not to laugh…hey he was allowed to laugh at Naruto's plight after last week when it had been Naruto's libido that had gone wild and not the temperature! Worst part…Kakashi wasn't allowed to do anything! So Naruto had gone by with his virginity yet another week…

Asuma raised a eyebrow and looked back at the blond who looked ready to fall over of a heat stroke "you sure?…he looks pretty damn" Kakashi cut him of "trust me…he aint sick" Kakashi smirked.

Finally the explanation was done but instead of going straight up to the balcons Naruto stalked over to Kakashi and stood in front of the jounin with crossed arms and a small glare. The copy nin grinned "something you want Naruto?" it was asked to casually. Naruto's glare got bigger (it only made him look cuter though in Kakashi's opinion) and held out a hand "clothes…now" he gritted out. Kakashi snickered and pulled a duffle bag that had been laying unnoticed by his legs and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto grumbled and let Kakashi ruffle his hair "run of…change and get back here" Kakashi said and Naruto nodded.

They split ways, Kakashi going up to the rest of team seven and Naruto to the bathrooms with the duffle bag "um...sensei?" Sakura spoke up timidly as the tall silver man leaned against the wall and opened his bag "hmm?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched on her enormous forehead at her sensei "what did you give Naruto?" she asked slightly testily. Kakashi shrugged "clothes…he asked me to bring them" he said 'oblivious' the Sakura's raising temper. In all reality he was very aware of it…he was just waiting for Naruto to return as Sasuke fought his match.

It didn't take more then a few minutes before Naruto returned. His spiky hair was hanging slightly into his face as he had moved to where team seven was standing. His pants were the standard shinobi kind, wrapping around both legs and his right thigh where he had his usual kunai holster, he was wearing a sleeveless red hoddy (and Kakashi knew that Naruto was not wearing a shirt under it), red gloves and his headband was tied around his neck.

Kakashi smiled and put down his book to watch him, grinning smugly when the Hyuuga went bright red as Naruto passed her 'but he's mine little chit, mine and only mine' he whispered mentally. Then Naruto was standing in front of him "well?" the blond asked and Kakashi chuckled "you look nice" the look in Kakashi's grey eye was clearly saying 'I wanna push you up against the wall and ravish you…but I will behave for now' Naruto just hummed and leaned against the fence to watch the matches, inside he was smirking smugly.

Kakashi bought the book up to his face again, just so he could stare at Naruto's ass over the edge of the book. What a cute ass…

Meanwhile Sakura was staring at Naruto to "that was…quite the change Naruto and getting sensei to get your clothes" she said, trying to sound mature but only came out whining. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to her "I asked Kaka-sensei to get me it before this first exam even started, I would have done it myself but someone" at this he glared slightly at Sakura "dragged me out of bed before I could fix it" Sakura had the good grace to look slightly sheepish before turning her nose back up into the air and rooting for Sasuke.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, this was completely normal behaviour for Sakura so it didn't really bother him at all. What was bothering him was that everyone was staring…at him! God damn he didn't look that different…did he?

Naruto did look different though, he looked more mature and not…puffy like he had done in his jumpsuit. You could now also see the define muscled that he had, specially his biceps. No…what they before had believed to be baby fat was in fact muscles, though Kakashi already knew that so he knew that when Naruto grew up he was gonna be a muscled to…yum strong and lithe build, like a dancer that was gonna be so much fun!.

Match after match went by as people got more and more used to Naruto's new appearance (Sasuke had a hard time hiding his drooling though as he stared at Naruto's ass when he come up from his fight…something Kakashi had not failed to notice as he took the raven away to seal up the cursed seal) then finally it was Naruto's turn. As Kiba jumped down into the fighting area Naruto shoot a look to the newly arrived Kakashi, who nodded almost unseen.

Naruto grinned and went poof, appearing down on the other side of Kiba who was staring at him before snorting "okay, so even a dobe can do a few techniques" Naruto smirked as Kiba went into fighting position "Shikamaru almost became the dobe off… but he's the smartest of the whole class" Kiba just shrugged and looked at the reefer.

Hayate looked between them "hajime!" the fight begun.

--( I suck at fighting scenes so I will bypass it …for now .)--

Naruto was humming softly as he laid on Kakashi's bed, his hands behind his head as he rested. His fight with Kiba had been… interesting. Kiba had used Akamaru, Naruto had fought back, Kiba got angry and went of with a spin and Naruto had knocked both Kiba out…which lead to his win as Akamaru couldn't fight without Kiba..

The rest was history as they said but Naruto had sustained some damage and since Kyuubi was being…untimely it had yet to heal. Therefore Naruto was in his sensei (and boyfriend, lets not forget that) apartment resting "you feeling better?" Kakashi asked as he set down a tray of food on the night table before sitting down on the bed. Naruto hummed and smiled when Kakashi carded a hand through his hair "slightly"

Kakashi smiled and chuckled when Naruto reached up to pull down his mask. Naruto's hands gently traced Kakashi's pale features "kiss me?" Naruto whispered softly and Kakashi complied, leaning down to push his lips against the blonds.

Naruto's eyes slid shut at the feeling and wrapped one arm around Kakashi's shoulders, the other cupping a cheek. The copy cat had one hand by Naruto's head and the other on Naruto's left side as he pressed closer to Naruto, the blond himself tilting his head for a better angle. Kakashi upped the ant by pulling Naruto up and into his lap being mindful of his little kitsune's injuries. Naruto was the first to pull away for air and as he panted for that loved but also hated oxygen that he needed Kakashi started to trace down Naruto's tan neck with soft kisses, his hands gently tracing Naruto's back though his sweater. Naruto gave a soft mewl and bough Kakashi's lips back to his for a soft kiss "love you Kashi…" he whispered. Kakashi smiled and returned a soft kiss to those perfect lips "I love you to my Kitsune…forever and always my heart belongs to you" he held the blond tightly. The blond that had his heart in his hands and with one move could crush it…or heal it.

* * *

Wolf: (rolls around on the floor)

Kakashi: errg…what are you doing?

Wolf: …I'm bored and trying to relive it (grumbles)

Ibiki: (pops up of the ground like a mushroom) by rolling around on the floor?

Wolf: yes I am… I been temporary banned from Y-gallery so I cant see the smut - and talk to the people I usually do and I cant post until the banns been lifted…which it aint until the 27...WHICH IS ONE AND A HALF WEEK UNTIL! (crawls into the corner of doom)

Ibiki: oh boy…how are we getting her out off there again? (looks at Kakashi)

Kakashi: (shrugs) have no idea… perhaps the readers have a idea to relive her boredom? (uses puppy eyes on the readers)


	5. Home

**Moonwolf**: and there we go! The last chapter of Smoke now read then scram…wait review first please then scram! Cause its finished, its over and oh hallelujah! (dances merrily on her way)  
**Kakashi:** don't you still have your other stories to finish? And the smut to this?  
**Moonwolf:** D8 oh thank you Kakashi! (falls sobbing to the ground, muttering about thinking she was free)

**Love you**

And so time went on since the night Kakashi had stumbled upon Naruto smoking his golden heart out on top of a roof. Sasuke tried various tricks to get them caught and Naruto in his bed but luckily for both of them they managed to avoid them.

That was not to say that no one saw them at all.

Asuma had just shook his head and hit up a new smoke, while Iruka had promised to cut Kakashi a new hole should he in anyway, shape or form hurt the blond. Shino on the other hand been truly happy for Naruto as he dragged away a fainted Kiba, even going as far as congratulating both of them.

Then Sasuke ran away, leaving Naruto and his friends to give chase after the sorry excuse for a shinobi. Kakashi had never been as scared as when he gave chase after his blond, becoming more and more scare as he came over the medical teams with the team but…no Naruto.

His heart in his throat Kakashi gave one last spurt of speed, Pakkun giving a yelp as the copy-nin left the dog behind.

He had found Naruto alone, pale and still with a hole through his cloths and he had to known, known what Sasuke had done to his little lover, their team mate…their friend.

Kakashi had bought his young lover back with the speed of lightning, not really comfort by the unsteady heartbeat under his hands. And then even that was gone as the medic nins took Naruto away from Kakashi, taking him to the hospital and out of his reach.

Rain water dropping on the hospital floor, blood on his hands (Naruto's blood a cruel voice whispered in his mind, from where Sasuke put his hand through Naruto's chest) Kakashi dropped his heavy body into a chair, waiting for the news.

Kakashi bowed his head, his hands treading tightly into his own hair, almost ripping it out as he prayed, begged god for the mercy of his love. He had never been a religious man but at the moment he promised god that he would light incense everyday if he would just…have mercy.

Warm droplets hit the floor from Kakashi's eyes without him noticing, his body shaking. He looked up as a door went open and stared at Gai and Asuma who quietly took a seat on either side of him. Gai quietly patted Kakashi's shoulder as Asuma stared at the glowing sign over "Chouji is going to alright…same for Neji and the others" he murmured.

Kakashi nodded mutely before clearing his throat "t-that's good…Shikamaru must be proud" he said. A tisk sounded as the door went open again, showing a slouching Shikamaru "not yet…not until all of them are alright" he muttered, his eyes on the glowing sign.

Kakashi couldn't help smiling shakily. Naruto would be so happy to know that people cared. His smile got a little brighter as more people came, Gaara, Hinata Shino, Tenten…everyone came to check on the blond before they went to their own hurt team mates.

Finally the light went out, hours after Naruto was bought to the hospital and a the medic nin stepped out, looking exhausted but happy "he's good now, I say in two days he be up to running to Iwa and back but I don't recommend it" he chuckled.

Kakashi lifted a shaky hand to his mouth as he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding "oh thank kami" he whispered.

His love was alive.

---------

After that there wasn't enough time as Jiraiya took the blond with him, away for two and a half year. Two and a half year of not seeing those blue eyes, not hearing that laughter or seeing that chest rising softly as Naruto slept peacefully next to him.

Kakashi took mission after mission in hope that he stumble over them but to no avail. In the end Iruka had enough and had loudly declared in the mission office that if Kakashi didn't take a break the chuunin would send of a letter to Naruto, informing the blond how the copy-nin was acting.

Kakashi had taken a break then, resigning himself to waiting for Naruto like he had done before. Things changed, new buildings came to sight, people grew and got different but still Kakashi's love for Naruto remained as strong as ever if not even stronger.

And then finally Naruto returned, looking stronger and more beautiful then ever, his blue eyes flashing with that inner strength that Kakashi knew so oh to well. Even better Naruto had no smell of smoke on him as Kakashi hugged the boy tightly to him, ignoring everything else.

Until Tsunade told him to break it up that was.

-------------------

Naruto snuggled against Kakashi's pillows, happy to be home and even happier to be in his boyfriends apartment and bed. He really was looking forward to Kakashi came home as Naruto had managed to convince Pakkun to get him in thanks to a promise of steaks.

He waited to damn long for what he wanted and now nothing was stopping him, not Kakashi's begging him to wait because of age, not his team, not the Hokage, not the distance, nothing was stopping it this time.

Naruto smirked slightly as he heard the tell tale sound of Kakashi teleporting into the living room. It was show time.

------------------

Kakashi sighed, pulling down his mask as he finally arrived back in his apartment. He had been looking for Naruto since the meeting in the Hokage office but no…no trance of the blond anywhere!

He grumbled and headed for the bedroom, dropping his vest on the floor and kicking off his shoes as he walked. He hit the light switch with a frown, hadn't he let the light on by mistake earlier?

"I see your finally home" it was only years of training and experience that prevented Kakashi from throwing his kunai at the figure on his bed. As it was he was ready to jump the person until…"Naruto?" he questioned softly and the blond grinned foxily " aren't you going to welcome me home, Kakashi-sensei?"

---------------

**Moonwolf:** And we cut of!! Muhahahahahahah the next part is the smutty part but I decided it been so long that I just had to update. You guys don't have to read though -


End file.
